lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Burmondy
| background = #F2F5A9 | font = Garamond | color1 = #BCA9F5 | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = #A9F5F2 | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Anna Burmondy.png | width = 250 | age = 17 | gender = Female | education = Barfield High School | birthday = May 7, 1997 | address = 8 Flynn St, Barfield | occupation = Student | relationships = Gabey (2/21/14-<3) | housemates = Michael & Monika | personality = I'm an optimist most of the time, and also a kid at heart. I like to make people happy, and I feel really terrible if I've made someone feel bad, even if it was an accident. I also have a very low tolerance to people being rude to my family or friends, and get kind of freaked out by death, apparently. | appearance = Unfortunately, I don't share an awful lot of resemblance to my mother, but I do to my dad, except for the height. I'm 5'2, while my sister is almost 5'8 and my brother is 5'9. All I know is that blue eyes and black hair is a trait that runs in the family. | family = So the start of my family actually starts almost ten years before I was born, when my older half-brother Michael was born, and then a while later, my dad left his mom and married my mom. They had Monika, then they had me, then mom and dad got a divorce and dad left without a trace. This basically meant mom spent a lot of time working double shifts and trying to keep food on the table, so Monika became a second mom to me, and someone I could look up to, which is sad, because I never really appreciated exactly how much mom did for us. Anyway, mom died in October 2013 of an aneurysm, and after that, my whole family changed and now I live with Michael, my older half-brother and legal guardian, and my older sister Monika, in a mostly functional household. I love both of them so much, and I wouldn't trade them for the world. | friends = *'Gabriel:' I absolutely love Gabriel. He's so awkward and goofy, but friendly and loving and I don't know what I'd be doing right now if I'd never met him. He changed my life for the better. | history = So, I mentioned a lot about my family history already, but as far as my history goes, it's sort of all over the place. I spent a lot of time trying to fit in to different crowds and trying to make friends and every time I did, something would come up to change it. It also didn't help that I wasn't allowed to have friends over because mom didn't get home from work until really late, and I couldn't go to my friend's houses because my mom couldn't pick me up, so yeah, it was difficult to keep friends. As I got older, I still remained pretty bad at keeping friends, and after my mom died people stopped talking to me because they didn't know what to say, and then I met Gabriel and he made me feel special and he showed me this special place where he went when he needed to think, and he was so much nicer to me than any of my 'friends' had ever been and since then, we started dating and I love him. Also, Michael started teaching me how to cook, and how to drive, seeing as I couldn't do either of those before. | trivia = *My favourite colour lies somewhere between pink and red. *My uncle owns a laser tag place out in Miduna Beach. | fc = Grace Phipps | user = Minithepeanut | name = Anna Felicity Burmondy}}